Ketchum Family Curse
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Ash has come close to death too many times. He asks his mother why and she tells him before he goes on his next journey.
1. The Curse!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Ash: 14**

**Dawn: 10**

**Brock: 18**

**Mrs. Ketchum: Guess.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Curse!**

Ash Ketchum and his friends, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu, were in a Pokemon Center where the raven-haired boy was getting treated for some scrapes and bruises that he got after rescuing a pokemon from danger.

Once he finished with Nurse Joy, he decided to phone home to find out why he keeps getting hurt.

_(On The Phone With Mrs. Ketchum)_

He dialed the number before getting a ring or two before she picked up.

They talked for a while before Ash asked the question, causing his mother to sigh.

"What's wrong, Mom?" asked Ash, wondering if she knew something about his luck lately.

"Ash, the reason why you've been getting hurt every time you do something is that it's a curse that the Ketchums have been dealing with for a long time. It's a bad curse too because no matter how careful you are, you are going to get hurt and possibly die from your injuries." said Mrs. Ketchum sadly.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me before?" asked Ash in surprise.

"Because I wanted you to live like a normal boy without thinking about your curse that your name makes you bear." replied Mrs. Ketchum.

The raven-haired boy nodded as he let all of this soak into his brain.

"Alright, Mom. I'm heading home because there's not a lot left to do in Sinnoh. I should be there soon." said Ash, knowing that he was heading home when he got hurt.

"Ok, sweetie. Just be careful and watch yourself." said Mrs. Ketchum, worried about her son.

"I will. I promise." said Ash, smiling to reassure his mother before getting off the phone and heading to bed to get some rest.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Sorry about it being late, but had trouble logging yesterday and this morning. Merry (belated) Christmas!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Trouble!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trouble!**

A couple of days had passed by since Ash talked to his mother about why he keeps getting hurt.

He never told Brock and Dawn, but he did tell Pikachu, which caused it to be really worried about its trainer.

As they continue on their way to the next town, they run into trouble before they even know it.

_(With Team Rocket)_

"Alright. The plan is all set. Let's get this done." said Meowth, as they were ready to put their plan into action.

Jessie and James agreed as they got into their positions.

_(Back With The Gang)_

They were taking a break from walking when Pikachu got snatched from Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu!" said Ash, watching Pikachu be pulled away from his shoulder.

"Sorry, twerp! Pikachu's ours now!" said Team Rocket before they started to attack the gang.

Brock and Dawn dodged most of the attacks while Ash got hit with most of them.

Despite being attacked, he went and climbed onto Team Rocket's machine.

He broke through the glass where Pikachu was and he grabbed it before hitting the ground hard and passing out.

Pikachu shocked Team Rocket away while Brock and Dawn checked on the unconscious boy.

"He'll be fine, but he's bruised up pretty badly along with a few cuts." said Brock, dressing Ash's wounds.

Dawn nodded and held Pikachu in her arms as they waited for the raven-haired boy to wake up from his unconscious state.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Happy New Year and happy 4th anniversary to me!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Giving Or Getting Hurt!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Giving Or Getting Hurt!**

A couple of weeks have gone by since Ash got hurt by Team Rocket and they gang has almost reached the town.

They decided to stop for the night since they had half a day's walk ahead of them along with the sun going down.

Later that night, they were attacked by someone while they were sleeping.

Ash received more wounds and they were more serious than before.

Brock cared for the raven-haired boy before they went back to sleep.

_(The Next Morning)_

Brock helped the raven-haired boy to move around like normal, making their trip longer than they wanted to.

As they were heading into town, Team Rocket took Pikachu again, but this time, Brock and Dawn took care of them while Ash rested after last night.

With Pikachu, Piplup, and Croagunk's help, Team Rocket was sent flying.

Brock and Dawn helped their friend to the Pokemon Center for Nurse Joy to treat his injuries.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Happy New Year and happy 4th anniversary to me!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Falling!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Falling!**

A couple of more weeks passed since Ash was injured by an armed assailant and the gang was halfway to the next town.

As they were walking, both Ash and Pikachu were picked up by someone.

They looked up to find Hunter J holding them hostage while hanging by a rope.

Pikachu worked on freeing them, but didn't realize how far up they were when it cut them free.

They fell hard and Ash was hit with a few broken bones and a shoulder that popped out of place.

Hunter J growled before leaving, but not before mentioning about how she's going to get them.

Brock worked as best as he could with stabilizing Ash's broken limbs and tried to put his shoulder back in place.

The raven-haired friend was unconscious during this whole ordeal and didn't feel any pain when Brock was working with him.

_(In Ash's Mind)_

"This was too close for comfort. I almost died today. I need to watch myself because I know that this next time that I get hurt, I'll die. No matter how much I try, I keep falling closer to my death. Hopefully, it won't come too soon." said Ash in his mind as he looked around his memories.

_(Back With Brock And Dawn)_

"How does he look?" asked Dawn curiously.

"He'll be fine, but he sure came close to death today. I don't know how much more his body can handle." replied Brock, finishing his treatment with Ash.

Dawn nodded and held Pikachu close as she hoped that he friend would be fine.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Happy New Year and happy 4th anniversary to me!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Too Young!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Too Young!**

Ash was happy since a month has passed by since he had gotten hurt by falling a long way to the ground.

He tried to ignore the curse as much as possible, but he knew something was going to happen that day.

While they were eating lunch, Ash finally told Brock and Dawn about the curse that haunts his family and they were shocked to hear about it, just like Pikachu did.

He told them about how long he knew about the curse and how he knew that he was close after Hunter J tried to kill him.

They stayed silent as they absorbed everything that their friend just told them.

_(A Day Later)_

Team Rocket and Hunter J had teamed up to take Ash out and they had just one final blow to end his life right in front of his friends.

They both delivered Ash's final blow before they watched him die Brock and Dawn covered their eyes as they watched him die and cried for losing their friend.

_(A Few Weeks Later)_

Mrs. Ketchum held a funeral for her son with his friends there to say their goodbyes to him.

Pikachu stayed for a while after the services and said a silent goodbye before returning to the Ketchum's house.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy New Year and happy 4th anniversary to me!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
